


Moments and Kisses

by flavourless_fiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavourless_fiction/pseuds/flavourless_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulfilled prompts from a tumblr post, involving moments and kisses. The list is posted on the first chapter. I'll do basically anything that is requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Send me a **NUMBER & PAIRING** and I’ll write a little something.

**KISSES:**

1\. A Sweet Kiss  
2\. A Hot Kiss  
3\. A Tired Kiss  
4\. A Drunken Kiss  
5\. A Reunion Kiss  
6\. A Kiss of Relief  
7\. A Scared Kiss  
8\. A First Kiss  
9\. An Awkward Kiss  
10\. A Shy Kiss  
11\. A Morning Kiss  
12\. A Night Kiss  
13\. A Sorry Kiss  
14\. A Sad Kiss  
15\. A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss  
16\. A Naughty Kiss **  
**

**SWEET MOMENTS:**

17\. A Love Bite  
18\. Holding Hands  
19\. Cuddling  
20\. A Massage  
21\. A Promise  
22\. Caught in a Storm  
23\. Seeking Shelter  
24\. Slow Dancing  
25\. Exchanging Letters  
26.Tending an injury  
27\. Accidentally Sleeping In  
28.Teaching the other something new  
29\. Cooking Together  
30\. Sharing A Bath/Swim  
31\. Catching the other before they fall  
32\. Getting Caught in the Act


	2. A Hope We Don’t Get Caught Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Tumblr user Sagasistico

The first kiss was fleeting, Akaashi barely having time to react before Kuroo pulled away, acting as though nothing happened. As though suddenly kissing your friend was normal. Akaashi didn’t know how he would react; he’d never kissed a guy before! It wasn’t something he’d expected when he came to the training camp. Sure there was lots of pent up sexual frustration because over the course of two weeks, no one could really get off. Bokuto had jokingly warned him the year previous that if you were by yourself for more than five minutes, people would suspect that you were masturbating.

That suggestion had sounded ridiculous, although he’d witnessed the taunting that the Nekoma players endured from their own team mates if one of them disappeared for too long. He learnt quickly to at least have someone know where you were at all times. Perhaps that was why Kuroo had kissed him, to relieve his on frustrations for a moment. He certainly didn’t look satisfied, although he could see the captain’s eyes moving around the gymnasium which was empty except for a select few, Bokuto was trying to better explain different spiking techniques to Hinata and Lev and Tsukishima was there but not exactly present, the guy was a smartass to Kuroo and Bokuto but he was respectful to him, probably because he didn’t goad the other constantly like the other too, so if he zoned out when they weren’t really practicing then that was fine.

“No one saw.” Kuroo murmured, Akaashi humming in agreement as he picked up his water bottle, sipping from it as he watched Kuroo from the corner of his eye. Should he ask for an explanation? It seemed like the smart thing to do, he already had his ideas but getting them confirmed would be somewhat comforting. It was probably rude to ask, Kuroo would possibly mock him as well. “You don’t need to glare at me Akaashi, Bokuto wouldn’t care if he had of seen it.”

Akaashi hadn’t even realised that he had been glaring, his gaze instantly softening as he looked over to the Fukurodani captain. Why would he care if Bokuto caught him kissing Kuroo? He did respect Bokuto’s opinion though and if it did disgust him he would possibly tell other people, even if it didn’t bother him he’d still probably tell the rest of their team. Although if the rumours were true, Kuroo was even more into gossip and using it to his advantage than Bokuto. “It looks like we’re done for tonight, Bokuto won’t stop for awhile so we can leave without him catching us.” Akaashi said, waving his hand to see if it caught the wing spikers attention.

Thankfully it didn’t.

It didn’t take much more than that for Kuroo to gather his things, Akaashi thankfully only having a towel and his water bottle. Kuroo on the other hand having a bag filled with clothes. Akaashi didn’t even want to fathom why he would have that with him now.

The warm summer air hit them as they stepped out of the gym, not that they hadn’t been able to feel the brunt of it whilst in the gymnasium, but with the breeze it definitely made it feel just that little bit more humid.

The Nekoma and Fukurodani rooms were relatively close together, the two of them walking side by side, the sound of their shoes moving along the path making more noise than either of them did. When Kuroo stopped, Akaashi stopped, the setter staring at the other expectantly. He did deserve an apology for the sudden kiss. “Are you mad?” Kuroo asked, their eyes locking for a moment.

“No, I just don’t like not being asked, or the risk of Bokuto telling everyone and anyone.” Akaashi said, his answer being delivered quickly, eyes still on the other. He even knew he probably would have enjoyed it, had it not been for the fact that it lasted less than a second. “I don’t like having to watch people kiss and having the risk of people watching me is even more uncomfortable.”

His desire for a real explanation was gone, Akaashi realising that his admission was another way of saying that he would be fine with Kuroo kissing him again. Although that was the truth in the matter, he did want another kiss, one that lasted longer than an instant. “So you don’t like the idea of being caught?” Kuroo asked, their faces closer than what they were before, Akaashi looking down to Kuroo’s lips as he felt their noses brush against each other.

“It’s just not a turn on for me.” He murmured, his eyes flickering up to Kuroo’s once he saw the sly smile from the other. “Even here I am concerned someone will see us.” He shivered as Kuroo’s lips grazed his for a microsecond. The other only moving back a fraction of a centimetre.

“You make shy look way cuter than it should be.” Kuroo purred, moving closer again, Akaashi hearing the sound of Kuroo’s bag hit the ground. Presumably having slipped off of his shoulder. There was going to be no asking this time, Akaashi had more than enough time to say no, Kuroo’s teasing was giving him the chance to say it anyway. “Don’t make me do all the work…”

Akaashi took the softly spoken words to heart, meeting Kuroo’s lips. Surprisingly, his lips weren’t that rough, although he didn’t seem to have the habit of licking his lips like some did. He could see how dry and cracked Hinata’s lips were from a short distance, but Kuroo’s, well they weren’t exactly the softest, but it was almost comforting, like he didn’t need to be self-conscious about the condition of his own lips which he had to be when he kissed a girl.

He wouldn’t have said that the kiss was mind blowing, or even amazing, but it was certainly nice.


End file.
